


The Distance Between Us

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Pining, Standing, and distance, sounds exciting right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: And if she took those steps? If she would launch forward?Would he stay?





	1. Chapter 1

After dinner in the mess hall they walked their way back together. Only to end up where they always end up. In front of Cassian’s (sometimes it’s her’s) quarter. The hallway is only half lit and empty except for the two of them.

Jyn’s hand are pressed between the wall, she is leaning against and her body. The cold duracrete under her fingers grounds her.  
Grounds her against the fact that Cassian is only one or two small steps away. She wishes to cross the distance and yet fears what it would mean if she did.

Jyn hopes Cassian will take them. Then she would grip the wall until her knuckles turn white. She would hold herself up to stop the part of her that wishes to run. The part who is afraid of getting attached again. But there is the other part. Deep down. Which knows that it is already too late for that.

 

And if she took those steps? If she would launch forward?  
Would he stay?  
If not where would she go?  
If so what then? Will he stay or will he one day vanish from her?

  
  
Like everyone has.

 

Jyn shifts a bit in order to shake those thoughts off.

Cassian can probably hear her heart pounding against her chest. Jyn tries her best to hide the few deep breaths she takes to calm her heartbeat. (Doesn’t really work.)

She looks up to examine him. His nose, which always makes her wonder if he broke it once. The wrinkles around his eyes. The way how his hair falls onto his forehead. A bit messier than usual.

 

Her heart skips a beat because Cassian, after finishing his sentence just wetted his lips with his tongue. And she hates when he does that.  
Jyn replies. Tries to focus on her words rather than the fact that she can almost smell him. The familiar mixture of droid oil and wet earth. It smells like death and home.

 

She leans forward a bit, to straighten up and bring her hands next to her side. There are a few mud splatters on his boots. If she focuses hard enough Jyn can even make out a few sandcorns around the seam. Are they still there from Scarif? Or even older? Remaining particles of Jedha.

Jyn slowly curls her fingers into fists. Looks up to Cassian’s face again. Meets his brown eyes, sparkling with something she can not name. Jyn takes one final breath.

 

 

 

 

And steps forward.


	2. How Light Tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jyn takes the first step his heart rate speeds up.

When Jyn takes the first step his heart rate speeds up. 

He doesn’t move. Too afraid to do anything.

Another step from her and Cassian can almost feel her body heat. She is mustering him and for the first time, despite the low light, he notices the dark blue rim around her irises.

His heartbeat is now filling his entire upper body, Jyn must be able to hear it, but he no longer wants to hide it. 

Was he even ever able to hide it? Not from her. Not from her eyes. 

Cassian dares to move his hands a bit, just slightly opening his finger, so that his palms are free for her. To show her, if she wants he will be there.

Her fingers are surprisingly cold, when she brushes them over the back of his hands and then slides them into his.  
He swallows.

Lowers his head a bit, because finally he allows himself to hope.

To hope that Jyn feels the same way as he does.

That she will take the final step that he never dared to take, no matter how bad he wants it.

That she will...

That she will...

But then Jyn is kissing him. 

Her lips are a bit rougher than he expected. Slightly chapped. It takes him a second or two to fully realise what is happening.  
For his body to react. He carefully leans down further into her kiss, wraps his arms around her and oh, he thinks, this might be how light tastes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left it a bit vague if this happens directly after the first chapter or not, because I am not sure myself. 
> 
> This was inspired by some wonderful sunbeams hitting the streets in just the right way, which made me remember a line from a book (Well it is also the book title. "Wie Licht schmeckt").

**Author's Note:**

> A short idea (like all my ideas are short when ever I write them) that has been in my head for over 4 months now and I finally wrote down.


End file.
